Cleaning devices, such as an electrostatic brush, elastomeric blade, and the like, can be used in a printing system to remove particles, such as residue toner particles, on a photoreceptor surface. Performance of a cleaning device may degrade with usage and over time, which may leave a substantial amount of particles on the photoreceptor surface. Further, the substantial amount of particles on the photoreceptor surface may degrade printing quality. Therefore, a replacement cleaning device may be required to replace an old cleaning device after a certain usage of the old cleaning device to ensure quality printing. Frequent replacement of the cleaning devices may introduce additional maintenance cost and disturbance to a printing process.